The evolution of wireless communication to fifth generation (5G) standards and technologies provides higher data rates and greater capacity, with improved reliability and lower latency, which enhances mobile broadband services. 5G technologies also provide new classes of services for vehicular networking, fixed wireless broadband, and the Internet of Things (IoT).
Latencies for distributed applications in existing wireless networks are limited by the latency associated with connecting a mobile application through the wireless access network and through the Internet to application servers. Computing resources for distributed applications may be placed at the edge of the 5G networks to reduce latency for mobile applications.
Distributed edge computing in 5G networks presents management and mobility issues not addressed in conventional wireless networks and distributed applications. Conventional distributed applications are unaware of user device mobility in wireless networks, and conventional wireless networks are not architected to manage configuration and mobility for edge computing resources.